Acolyte to the first
by SKRowling
Summary: The story of Jonayla and the wheel


**A/N: I have just finished Land of painted caves and I really didn't get satisfied I wanted to see Ayla be the first. it was mentioned. I don't know if that was the last book... but This is what I want to write about. anyway I don't know how many will read this, but you should know me by now I want you to review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think.- S.K.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story of the Earths Children. Epic tale written so masterfully by Jean M Auel**

* * *

**The First Acolyte**

* * *

Zelandoni of the ninth cave of the Zelandonii, the one who was first among those who served the mother sat next to Zolena, former Zelandoni of the ninth. The years of carrying the mass of her weight had weakened the woman who used to be the first. During the last summer meeting, the donier stepped down as the first and made Zelandoni of the ninth, the new first among those who serve the mother.

The first looked through her medicine pouches to make some medicinal teas for the former donier. She was having some pains in her chest that Ayla was sure came from the amount of fat Zolena carried. "I think I will give you this herb, It was the one you used to give Marthona before she walked in the next world."

"Ayla, my friend." Zolena said reaching out to take the donier's hand, "I'm not long for this world. I just want to say, that I have enjoyed my time with you and I am so grateful that you came the Ninth cave."

Ayla poured her tea and smiled. "Zolena, you are much too young to depart yet. You are weak now, but if you take care of yourself you will be strong again." Ayla reassured the donier.

Zolena smiled and took the cup from her. As she drank, Jonayla ran into the cave. "Mother! The first Caves have arrived!"

The first looked at her daughter, her body had developed nicely she was almost a twelve year, it wouldn't be long till her first rites, maybe even this summer meeting. She was a little girl no longer. Ayla scanned her daughter and spotted a splatter of something red on her ankle. It had to be red ochre she had asked her to collect. The first followed her daughter out of the Zelandoni hearth signaling with Clan language to Macklovan her acolyte to watch the old donier while she greeted the visiting doniers.

Proleva and Folara joined her at the mouth of the cave and she watched as they set up their tents. Joharan and Jondalar were already down there greeting them all. The tree women followed suit and greeted, then nineteenth cave and the third. As the doniers were headed back to the Ninth Cave as other s put of the Lodges, The first looked at her daughter again. "Jonayla, Come with me to our dwelling, there is something we must talk about.

* * *

"I don't want Macklovan for my first rites." Jonayla said to her mother after her mother explained that she was now a woman."If I am to be your Acolyte too mother, I can't" Jonayla said.

"Macklovan is not appropriate, the person that performs the first rites has to be more experienced. I don't suppose Macklovan has been with more than his Donii woman. We can get Dilovan to do it. He is the son of the leader of the third." Ayla said easily, she knew why her daughter really didn't want Macklovan, and she was going to ensure that she allow her daughter to be a woman. "Your father may talk to him to see if it can happen."

"I don't really care who it is as long as it is not Macklovan." Jonayla said and walked out of the zelandonia dwelling. She met Macklovan as she walked down to where the horses were. She was so glad the ninth cave was hosting the summer meeting this year, because she knew just the right places she and Macklovan could hide. She kissed him as they hid behind a boulder.

"What happened?" Macklovan asked. He was a thirteen-year, that had just become a man the year before.

"Oh, Macklovan, I am to have my first rites this summer meeting." Jonayla said excitedly.

He smiled, "That's wonderful Jonayla!"

She smiled, "Then I can have you the next night," She whispered and they kissed yet again. Suddenly a stream of cold water poured over their heads. Jonaila gasped and jumped back.

She looked around wildly as she heard a snickering. "Aidalar!" She screamed at her younger brother and chased him. The five-year boy was agile and ran all the way down to their father. "I am going to kill you!" She said trying to grasp the boy, but Jondalar separated them with his long arms.

"What is going on here?" Jondalar asked his children.

"Aidalar poured water on me." Jonayla responded.

"NO, Jonayla was kissing mother's acolyte!"

"AIDALAR!" Jonayla screamed, "That was none of your business!"

"You were what?" Jondalar said, "Jonayla, you have not had your first rites yet. You should wait until after."

"I am waiting Jonde… I hope first rites is early this year." Jondalar sighed and let her go. "You are a good girl stop fighting with your brother."

Jonayla marched of to her dwelling to change her clothes.

* * *

The first came to her family's dwelling later after Zolena had gone to sleep. She was so tired, she did not know if she could handle being First and being mother and mate. As soon as she sat on the stool that had been set in their dwelling for the previous First of the Zelandonii she felt the weariness in her bones.

Ayla ran a hand over her swelling belly. She was so happy to be pregnant again. The mother had blessed her again after she took her baby for her calling, Aidalar came soon after as she tried to start a baby again. This baby was a surprise as she had been so busy trying to care for her cave she had not realized she was pregnant again until much later. And now she was big. She did not know exactly how many moon times she had missed. But there weren't many. And she was big. Maybe there are two to be born at the same time. Ayla was happy, but so weary.

"There you are Zelandoni," Proleva said coming into Jondalar and Ayla's dwelling. "The other Doniers were looking for you." Ayla sighed and stood again. So much for sometime alone, she would have plenty of time to her self when the cold weather comes.

"I am coming Proleva." Ayla said and followed the leader's mate to the communal fire in the abris.

"Jonayla is a woman now?" Proleva asked the Donier as they got closer to the group.

Ayla smiled "This afternoon, her moon time came. Now I think she may want to be with my Acolyte and mate him."

"Macklovan? Really?" Proleva said.

"She's been drawn to him since his family moved here from the fifth cave." Ayla said. "Jondalar said that Aidalar found them kissing near the horse enclosure."

Proleva laughed. " oh, Ayla. We all had our twelve year crushes."

"But Jonayla is used to seeing her family mate with one and only one. No others." Ayla said softly. "She wants to mate him."

"Will you allow it?" Proleva asked.

"I don't know, they are both my Acolytes, there are things that they must endure as Zelandoni."

The two women approached the group, Alya was relieved to see her Mate among them. She went to him and sat with the group. Aidalar happily went to sit on his mother's lap being careful of his sibling. Jondalar smiled at his mate. He was astonished by her endurance. He looked at the series of tattoo's that his mate had acquired through her years as a Zelandoni, and her newest tattoo in the center of her forehead signaling that she was First among those who serve the mother. He prepared himself to help his mate as much as he could, as he knew that she would be extremely busy and exhausted.

He watched his mate all night and Jonayla took Aidalar to bed. "Ayla," Jondalar said to distinguish between the donier and his mate. Jondalar knew that when he called her by her name, she would not refuse him anything. It was that ingrained clan woman in her. The woman turned to face him. Her worn face told him that it was time for her to rest. "Will you rest now woman?"

Ayla smiled wanly and nodded. He pulled his mate to their dwelling and he pampered her that night. Jonayla came back into their dwelling, and she didn't want to see, but her first rites had been on her mind. She watched her mother and father love one another, and she wanted that… she didn't want anyone but Macklovan. At least she wanted Macklovan to be first. She walked out of the dwelling again to find him.


End file.
